warframeguytounefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bouclier
240px|thumb|Une Mag déviant la balle d'un Lancer avec son bouclier. :Pour la classe santé, voir Dégâts 2.0/Bouclier. Les Boucliers sont des barrières invisibles qui absorbent les dommages reçus et protègent ainsi la Santé des attaques ennemies. Contrairement à la santé, le bouclier se régénère après 3 secondes passés sans prendre de dégâts. Toutes les Warframes possèdent un bouclier (excepté Inaros et Nidus), et la valeur de ce bouclier est représenté par un nombre en bleu. Chaque Warframe a un niveau de bouclier maximum différent. Les unités Corpus peuvent utiliser les boucliers de façons plus poussés, comme avec certains boss. Certaines attaques peuvent infliger des dégâts en traversant le bouclier, comme le statut qui fera saigner le joueur et lui infliger des dégâts sur sa viet même si son bouclier n'est pas épuisé, et le statut va tout simplement traverser le bouclier du joueur. Les boucliers ne reçoivent pas de réduction de dégâts de la part de l'armure et sont significativement moins efficaces en terme d'absorption de dégâts,spécialement avec les warfames à armure élevé. Cependant leurs régénérations naturelles les rends plus utiles pour les warframes avec un haut potentiel maximum de bouclier mais un potentiel faible de maximum de vie comme Mag. En dehors de leur régénération naturelle, les boucliers peuvent être remplis par certains pouvoirs de Warframe comme Bouclier Polarisé, et certaines unités comme les Osprey Protecteurs peuvent renforcer le bouclier maximum des autres unités dans leurs environs, et peuvent inhiber le délais de régénération des boucliers. Effets Les boucliers suivent le système de Dégâts 2.0. Ils s'agit simplement d'un système de points pouvant encaisser des dégâts accrus ou réduits, en fonction du type de dégâts reçus. Ce qui les différencie de la santé, c'est leur moyen de recharge. Il existe deux types de boucliers. Bouclier Les Warframes, comme les ennemis Corpus de bas niveau, utilisent des Bouclier. Les ennemis possédant des boucliers, subissent des dégâts accrus ou réduits contre certains type de dégâts, comme le , alors que les Dégâts d'Exécution ignorent complètement le bouclier et infligent des dégâts directement à la santé. Proto Bouclier Proto Bouclier sont utilisés par certains ennemis Corpus plus puissant et par tous les boss utilisant des boucliers. Les ennemis possédant des proto boucliers, subissent des dégats accrus ou réduits contre certains type de dégâts comme le et Dégâts d'Exécution ignorent bien sur complètement le proto bouclier. Augmenter la capacité maximale de bouclier La valeur maximale du bouclier d'une Warframe augmente à tous les niveaux jusqu'au niveau 30. Ensuite, les boucliers peuvent seulement être augmentés via Redirection et Vigueur, si vous voulez une grande capacité de bouclier. Les mêmes mods existent pour les Sentinelles, Redirection (Sentinelle). Les Kubrows peuvent aussi être équipés de Lien de Bouclier, qui augmente leur bouclier en fonction de celui de la Warframe. Les missions peuvent aléatoirement subir l'événement cyrogenic leakage, qui divise la capacité totale deux boucliers par deux. Manteau Chaud peut être équipé pour contrer cette éventualité, mais ce n'est pas recommandé. Redirection.png|link=Redirection Vigueur.png|link=Vigueur RedirectionSentinelle.png|link=Redirection (Sentinelle) LienBoucliers.png|link=Lien de Boucliers Régénérer le bouclier Recharge Naturelle Les boucliers se régénèrent naturellement, mais trois secondes de délai de recharge sont imposées après s'être fait touché. N'importe quel dégât subis durant cette période redémarre le compteur. Les dommages de statut comme ou ne redémarrent pas le compteur. Les boucliers rechargent de 15 énergie par seconde + 5% du bouclier maximal de la Warframe. 15 + 0.05 Maximum Shields}} Notez que la vitesse de recharge peut être augmentée en augmentant la capacité du bouclier. Des mods comme Déviation Rapide et Courage, se cumulent à la vitesse de rechargement de départ. (15 + 0.05 Maximum Shields) (1 + Multiplicateur du Mod)}} * Avec Déviation Rapide au rang maximum, le Multiplicateur du Mod est de 0.9. * Avec Courage au rang maximum, le Multiplicateur du Mod est de 0.8. * Avec les deux au rang maximum, le Multiplicateur du Mod est de 1.7. Défléction rapide à deux variantes, une pour Sentinelle et une pour Kubrow. Active Restoration In the event of persistent enemy fire, a Warframe's shields may be hit too frequently for the natural regeneration to activate. In such cases shields can be restored via several alternative methods as listed below: ; Items * Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 140 shields at 35 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Medium Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 400 shields at 100 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Large Team Shield Restore is a beacon placed on the ground which restores 1200 shields at 300 shields per pulse, over 4 pulses separated by 5 seconds each. * Shield Restore is a retired item (unavailable to acquire new ones, but still in the inventories of those who owned but never used them) that restores 150 shields. ; Abilities * Trinity can restore the shields (and health) of all allied players and their companions anywhere on the map with her Blessing ability. * With the Vampire Leech ability augment, Trinity's Energy Vampire pulses will restore shielding to other Tenno, provided the Tenno have full energy. * Mag can restore a percentage of maximum shielding to nearby players and companions with the Shield Polarize ability. She herself can gain additional shielding if the ability is augmented with Shield Transference. * Volt's Overload, when augmented with Capacitance, confers shield to all friendly Tenno. The amount of shield restored is dependent upon the damage dealt by his ability. ; Companions * A Warframe's Shields can be automatically replenished by a Sentinel equipped with the Guardian mod, which will instantly recharge shields to full capacity whenever the shields are completely depleted. There is a substantial cooldown period before it can restore depleted shields again. * The Protect mod, exclusive to the Raksa Kubrow, works very much like the aforementioned Guardian ability. Overshield 150px|right|thumb|A Warframe's shield counter in purple, showing boosted values from its overshield. Overshield are extra shield points on top of the normal maximum shielding, which are acquired through the use of active shield restoration items or abilities that would restore shields beyond the Warframe's maximum shield capacity. Unlike normal shields, overshields do not regenerate, and instead stack on top of normal shielding, allowing even those with low maximum shield values to gain substantial shield defenses. Overshields have a maximum value of 1,200 regardless of source, and will remain for as long as the Warframe's shields do not drop to its normal maximum capacity. The player's shield counter changes from blue to purple while possessing overshields. Overshields can be obtained from: *Team Shield Restore *Medium Team Shield Restore *Large Team Shield Restore *Mag's Shield Transference *Trinity's Vampire Leech *Volt's Capacitance Enemy Shield Amounts Each type of enemy has a base amount of maximum shielding, and this value (like for health and armor) increases by the level of that enemy. The scaling of enemy shields uses this formula: : Base Shields + ((Current Level Base Level) 0.0075 Base Shields)}} * Current Level is the actual level of the encountered enemy. * Base Level is the lowest level that the enemy can first appear. Elite Crewmen, for example, only appear in a mission if enemies are level 15+. * Base Shields is the value of shields the enemy has when at base level. Elite Crewman have 200 shields at level 15. For example, the shield of a level 50 Elite Crewman is: : 200 + ((50 15) 0.0075 200) 2037.5}} Voir Aussi